Hart Bacopa
by EndyHart
Summary: Jonathan Hart recebe um pedido de ajuda de um antigo amigo latino . Eles partem para uma pequena aventura mas a melhor delas será com sua esposa Jennifer .


_Como não tenho o mínimo talento pra histórias policiais e muito menos de mistério , conspiração , espionagem , e por aí vai digitei apenas alguns blásblásblás pra chegar ao que me interessava realmente . Algo quente , bem quente . Algo que pudesse me compensar de um maldito asno , de uma maldita cena . Cena de um episódio com um conteúdo bacana , merecedor de um final melhor (claro , não seria o que imaginei , mas ... um melhor ) ._

_Afff desabafei . Aquela ceninha tosca do Jonathan seguida da visão daquele bichinho tosco, aaaarrrrrr , realmente me irritou . Nada contra o asno , ele só não estava na cena certa rsrs . Esses roteiristas ! Só irá entender totalmente minhas palavras quem assistiu a série Casal 20, mas não se preocupe , é apenas essa parte da história , no geral procurei tornar bem entendida pra qualquer leitor , frisando quem eram o como eram seus atores principais . Hoje estou bem menos tosca com minhas escritas hehehe e essa foi minha 1ª fic então realmente não tive ânimo pra corrigi-la de acordo( escrevi muitas depois dela rsrs e às considerando bem mais interessantes , dei mais ênfase à essas ). Lembrando que não sou nenhuma escritora apenas gosto de escrever , me emocionar , me divertir e compartilhar com algumas pessoas à respeito de quem eu amo ... ahh e isso vocês já sabem , desculpe os erros e a dissertação , espero que gostem ._

_RAID ( A INVASÃO ) ... Episódio no qual me baseei pra escrever minha 1ª fic . Eu e minha amiga Paloma já líamos histórias fictícias já à algum tempo e ela me deu a idéia de passar exatamente isso ... o que não nos mostraram na tela dos anos 80 e que agora sairia direto da nossa imaginação pro papel . Aí amei ! Me inspirei em mudar e inovar . Usar a criatividade pra fazer a vida Hart além de apaixonada e aventureira , bem mais ousada e calorosa . Como nosso coração brasileiro . Ohh my God ! ... Valeu muuuito a pena ! Eu vibro quando escrevo . Agradeço à todos os escritores das fics Hart que também me proporcionaram e ainda me proporcionam esse prazer ._

_Ahh , é claro rsrs minha visão , minhas mãos e dedinhos Amém!_

_Que eu possa transmitir o mesmo à você . Um abraço , até a próxima ._

"O famoso empresário Jonathan Hart de Los Angeles conferia alguns papéis na mesa de seu escritório . A secretária Diane tocou o interfone e anunciou um homem que seu patrão atendeu imediatamente e com a mesma empolgação que ele sabia ser nata do seu amigo latino .

_ Quanto tempo amigo , como vai ? ! Jonathan costumava chamar George de amigo desde longa data quando eles se conheceram na Paraguai . A diferença de classe social não impediu que eles se tornassem grandes amigos e de terem tido muitas aventuras juntos .

_Quanto tempo mesmo amigo ! 15 anos que não nos vemos . Na verdade eu estou bem mas as pessoas aqui não andam nada bem . As mesmas misérias, as mesmas lutas . Só não sofrem com a fome mas a situação é bem precária . E aquele nosso inimigo nº 1 , o Dunkan , está fazendo de novo umas coisinhas nada legais e se não fosse algo tão sério , jamais ligaria . Sei que é complicado pra você deixar a empresa mas preciso de sua ajuda . Não tenho mais em quem confiar . Se puder vir te explico melhor pessoalmente .

_Claro , nem precisava perguntar 2 vezes . Me dê uma semana e estarei pousando em Bacopa .

_Muito obrigado amigo , sei que você não iria me negar ajuda . Antes que eu desligue não posso deixar de perguntar como vai a linda Jennifer ? !

_ George se comporte , disse Jonathan brincando , conheço sua fama de mulherengo e tenho certeza que ela não passou .

_Um pouco fria aqui onde não existem mulheres lindas .

_George a Jennifer é linda mas já é minha .

Ele deu uma gargalhada bastante escandalosa pelos ciúmes do amigo.

_Mas é claro que é e fico feliz por isso .

_Respondendo sua pergunta , ela vai muito bem sim , linda como sempre . Corrigindo .. mais linda ! Hei George , Jennifer sabe falar espanhol e me deu umas aulas .

_Não entendi , o que isso tem haver com minha pergunta !

_Caso vocês se encontrem algum dia eu saberei se você está dando em cima dela !

_Jonathan assim você me ofende ! Eu jamais daria em cima da esposa do meu melhor amigo .

_Não mas não posso julgar quem não resiste aos seus encantos .

Os 2 riram e se despediram .

George na verdade estava doido pra rever Jennifer . A última vez que à viu foi em seu casamento com Jonathan . Ela era mais jovem , linda , sexy , inteligente ,sagaz e alegre . Sua meiguice e sua classe encobriam essas qualidades numa 1ª impressão e era isso que à tornava extremamente fascinante . Ele estava longe de desejar-la mas a curiosidade o corroia . _ Com certeza eles foram feitos um pro outro , pensava George lembrando do casal na frente do altar . Terminou seus pensamentos frustrado , sabendo que ela não iria .

Os Hart pousaram no interior do Paraguai e Jonathan ainda se indignava com a vinda forçada de Max , seu mordomo , amigo e pai adotivo. Ele não queria largar do pé deles de jeito nenhum .Apesar deles gostarem de viver perigosamente , as vezes um cuidado à mais não faria mal , ele pensava . Após pegaram um helicóptero até o que poderia se chamar de centro da cidade e quando desceram Jennifer foi alvo de todos os olhares . Ruiva e de olhos verdes era praticamente uma Vênus diante de tanta gente cabocla . Lógico eles nem imaginavam o que seria uma Deusa ,mas diante do efeito ótico que Jennifer causou neles , essa falta de cultura era de menos .Ela encontrou George no quarto da pensão e se escondeu atrás de Jonathan assustada com aquele homem estranho de óculos vermelhos que ela não lembrava muito bem. Eles se abraçaram e ela descobriu sua identidade . Depois George abraçou Max e ficou paralisado diante de Jennifer de Jeans e jaqueta , roupas simples que realçavam sua beleza .

_ Minha nossa Jonathan , ela está mais linda ainda como você disse. Faz tanto tempo que ela nem se lembrava de mim , disse ele segurando seus braços pra transmitir-lhe mais confiança .

_Desculpe George , Jonathan fala de tanta gente e eu ...

_Imagine se eu teria coragem de não desculpar você . Uma mulher educada nunca comete gafes . Eles riram e Jonathan se aproximou . George não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dela .

_Ei , ei , segura essa empolgação ! E você , continuou se virando pra ela , tome cuidado com ele .

Todos riram .

_ Oras Jonathan , provocou seu amigo , não pode me condenar se eu tiver uma quedinha por ela .

_Assim como por todas né George !

_Não , ela não é como todas mas fico feliz que o ame .

George era amigo dele de verdade . Mulherengo , verdade , mas bondoso e respeitador . Tinha mesmo sentido uma quedinha por ela mas jamais trairia um amigo . Tinha caráter .Também Jennifer tinha o dom de encantar as pessoas e Jonathan sabia dessas 2 coisas .

Algumas horas depois Jonathan ficou à par de toda a estória suja de Dunkan , corrupção , tráfico de drogas , tráfico de pessoas e trabalho escravo , envolvendo crianças também . Juntamente com George e seus amigos combinaram de ir para conhecer a mina onde trabalhavam a maioria dos moradores elaborando um plano para libertá-los . Levariam 3 dias pra chegar ao destino à pé mas era a única maneira de não levantar suspeitas já que a cidade era minúscula e todo mundo sabia de tudo , principalmente os capangas do inimigo deles . Como não sabiam o que aconteceria , George os levou pra dar umas voltas . Ele flagrou o casal se beijando na linha do horizonte quando Max chegou perto dele . Uma cena digna de cinema , ele sentiu algo incômodo . Achou graça pois esse algo se misturava com o amor e a admiração que tinha por Jonathan e sem hipocrisia nenhuma o despeito não entrou em seu coração mas isso não significava que ele não estava se deliciando com a química deles . Se sentiu feliz por Jonathan ter encontrado uma mulher tão linda e companheira , ele merecia . O beijo era calmo e profundo e as carícias denunciavam o desejo mutuo . Max tentou aliviar a tensão . Ele era gracioso e espontâneo .

_Quem disse que o Sr. H conseguiu convencer ela à ficar ! Diga a verdade , eles se beijam muito bem hem !

George procurou disfarçar e completou :

_ E com uma vontade que não se vê todo dia . Já vi Jonathan com algumas mulheres, é estranho vê-lo beijar dessa forma .

_ Eu também já vi mas vou lhe dizer mais uma coisa , não é estranho quando se trata da Sra. H .

_Pensei que ela não viesse , acho que me empolguei mais por isso .

Max continuou mostrando pra ele um sorriso simpático mas como conhecia a fama dele quanto à mulheres , seu olhar agora tinha um ponto de dúvida e interrogação que o fez dizer mentalmente _ não mexa com a Sr. H !

O inverno no mês de agosto castigava muito a América do Sul , podendo a temperatura chegar até abaixo de 0 mas naquela manhã o frio estava ameno, sem neblina e o sol nascendo no horizonte ensaiava acompanhá-los na caminhada ,o que seria muito bem vindo . Dois homens mais acostumados com essas aventuras .. o que não era essa situação , iriam ficar de vigília mas como um deles feriu os olhos com uma lasca de madeira, Jonathan ficou no seu lugar para descontentamento de Jennifer .

_ George você é mal tirando Jonathan de mim essa noite rsrs . Ele retribuiu a brincadeira sorrindo maliciosamente .

_Não se preocupe eu faço companhia pra você . Ele adorava provoca o ciúmes de Jonathan que apressou em mostrar pra ele que sempre marcaria presença quando o assunto era sua esposa .

_Você quer que eu te mate agora ou depois ?

_Meninos não briguem , ela disse olhando ora pra um ora pro outro , eu posso perfeitamente me dividir entre meu amigo e meu amante .

Jonathan segurou a cintura dela e pressionou seus lábios .

A luz da vigia era a única que iluminava o breu juntamente com o brilho da lua cheia . Ela iluminou todo corpo de Jennifer se fazendo mais intensa nos seus cabelos enquanto ela se aproximava de Jonathan . Ele teve um choque juntamente com George que os observava escondido atrás de uma árvore e impediu seu outro companheiro de interferir no encontro do casal . Ele mesmo ficaria de butuca pra eles desfrutarem uns momentos .

_ Jennifer , disse Jonathan tentando se recompor , pelo amor de Deus , o que você tá fazendo aqui ?

Ela respondeu quase sem voz encostando de leve sua boca na dele :

_Eu estava lá andando de um lado pro outro , então , achei que vir aqui um pouquinho não ia fazer mal .

Um fogo intenso começou à queimar suas veias e seu coração e entrava como um relâmpago dentro dos olhos dela . Mas ele com medo dos homens não gostarem e por não achar justo , tentou reunir sua última resistência :

_Minha querida eu adoro que esteja aqui mas ..

Ela era esperta , queimava de saudade e de desejo , sabia que mais uma investida e sua resistência cairia por terra , então completou dessa vez roçando sua boca na dele e fechando os olhos .

_Não achei que era da sua personalidade deixar uma mulher carente e quente mas se não me tocar terei certeza e irei embora .

Mais uns segundos se passaram e quando ela abriu os olhos ele à puxou tão violentamente contra si e lhe deu um beijo tão forte e profundo acariciando suas costas , rosto e cabelo que mesmo em pé se fundiram de corpo ,coração e alma matando um pouco do frio e da saudade . Terminado o beijo depois de muitos minutos ele sugeriu que ela tentasse dormir assim a noite passaria mais rápido . Ela ficou indignada .

_ Eu não quero que passe nada rápido , eu quero ficar com você! Aliás , disse olhando pra sua boca , se não fosse por mim nem teríamos isso .

Ela voltou pra barraca apressadamente nem esperando alguma resposta .

Jonathan confuso não entendeu nada do seu comportamento mas não ficou bravo ou chateado , achou que talvez fossem os nervos ou os hormônios femininos e sorriu . Jennifer assustada e envergonhada também não entendeu seu comportamento ridículo e deitou virada com o rosto quase encostando na lona e adormeceu logo . Quando amanheceu ele deitou onde ela estava de costas pra ele e à envolveu .

_Com certeza você ainda deve estar dormindo ou passou aquela braveza toda , pra não me jogar pra fora daqui

Ela constrangida não moveu um músculo .

_Desculpe , não sei o que deu em mim e além do mais fui egoísta sabendo que quem estava no frio era você .

_Ah , mas eu já me esquentei com um cafezinho que eu mesmo fiz enquanto conversava com George . Ele me disse pra vir te acalmar e que você me ama muito . Isso é verdade ?

Agora ela rolou e se virou de frente pra ele .

_Ele também disse a mesma coisa sobre você . Isso é verdade ?

Eles não responderam nada e se beijaram apaixonadamente .Depois de muitos beijos e muito amasso adormeceram até meio dia , arrumaram tudo e partiram novamente com o grupo . Mal tinham tempo de namorar mas todos compartilharam o carinho deles pelo modo com que se tratavam e quando se reuniam em volta da fogueira pra se alimentarem ou contar histórias , Jonathan sempre à envolvia e à colocava em seu peito .

Eles levantaram acampamento e continuaram a caminhada . Quando passaram em frente de uma árvore todos se assustaram com a queda de um dos homens ao chão . Ele foi picado por uma cobra extremamente venenosa que paralisou imediatamente seus movimentos . Ele gritava , a dor era insuportável . George rapidamente enrolou em vão um pano na sua perna mais por um ato de sobrevivência mas ele sabia que a picada de uma cobra dessa espécie fazia a vítima agonizar até morrer .

Jennifer atrás daquele alvoroço gritou quando viu George apontar a arma .Ela olhava incrédula pra ele , pra todos e pra Jonathan com um olhar de súplica . Eles já não sabiam se tinham mais pena dela ou do companheiro .

_Pelo amor de Deus não faça isso George !

Jonathan à segurou , enterrou a cabeça dela em seu peito e deu ordem pra seu amigo atirar . Jonathan foi ajudar a abrir a cova e ela sentou fazendo uma oração pelo moço morto . George se comoveu e tocou em seu ombro .

_Calma dama , onde está a velha e corajosa Jennifer Hart hem ?

_Ficou em algum lugar por aí .

Ele sorriu e se abaixou pra ficar ao mesmo nível dela .

_Eu me descontrolei de novo não foi ? Desculpe , prometo que vou me comportar melhor .

_O que é isso , você só está frágil , assustada , tensa ,longe de casa , sem o carinho do grande homem e diante de problemas reais . Olha só quanta coisa ? Disse ele brincando . Outra mulher no seu lugar jamais viria pra cá . E Jonathan sabe disso . Sabe que não poderia ter arrumado companheira melhor .

Ele se aproximou ouviu o final da conversa .

_ Mas é claro que sei , e você aproveitou a chance de ficar perto dela não , seu abusado ! Rsrs .

Eles riram e Jennifer levantou abraçando Jonathan .

No último dia de caminhada , mais para o meio da tarde , eles avistaram a mina. Levariam pra lá algo que servisse de isca para os homens de Dunkan e nesse meio tempo os homens de George libertariam as pessoas e as levariam para um avião chamado por Jonathan . Outros tantos tentariam eliminar o maior n° de pessoas e na seqüencia explodiriam a mina .

Jennifer não gostava nem concordava com nada disso pois apesar de serem assassinos , corruptos , aliciadores , traficantes , etc , esse assassinato em massa era contra sua moral cristã . Mas Jonathan dizia que era contra Deus também pessoas escravizadas , inclusive crianças e mulheres , e que não planejaram tudo aquilo em vão .

Depois de muitas discussões ela à contragosto pediu para servir de isca . Jonathan protestou , não queria arriscar sua vida , mas não havia uma escolha melhor e não poderiam ficar lá sem serem descobertos por muito tempo . George e os demais se orgulharam de seu senso prático mostrando seu lado aventureiro , jornalístico e investigativo vindo à tona de novo. Com todo respeito não deixaram de notar como ela era sexy , quando desabotoou uns botões de seu camisão para começar à descer as montanhas em direção da mina com uma mochila nas costas .

Os homens de Dunkan que estavam de vigília se assustaram com seus gritos enquanto se aproximava deles . Ela gritava e falava sem pausa .

`_ Socorro , socorro , água por favor ! Por favor cavalheiros , meu cavalo se assustou e saiu correndo , estou aqui à horas procurando água e o caminho de volta .

_ Claro princesa , poderemos barganhar , trocar sua água por umas coisinhas .

Ela não imaginou que a investida fosse tão rápida e pensou em algo .

_ Bem , pelo que ando lendo nas colunas sociais essa prazer levaria uma grande satisfação ao chefe de vocês . Ele adoraria ver um certo milionário inimigo seu ... Ela usou uma palavra bastante pesada pra dar mais sentido na sua falsidade . Corno !

_ Mas do que está falando ?

_Sou esposa de Jonathan Hart . Ela arriscou .

_Bem moça , ficaremos só com o prazer que nos proporcionará , quanto ao seu marido , lamentamos , será uma pena mesmo mas quem entra aqui não sai vivo pra contar a história .

Jennifer subestimou a inteligência e a maldade deles e sentiu a barra pesadíssima . Jonathan , George e os outros os observavam de longe e à um passo da corrida dela saíram do esconderijo e começou um alvoroço . Tiros pra todo lado , os mineradores correndo pra lá e pra cá e Jonathan ainda teve que desprender um tempo pra fazer a ligação . Jennifer se escondeu atrás de uma moita e muitos do homens tanto de um lado como o de outro morreram . O avião pousou na pista e levou os libertos junto com os Hart , George e os que sobreviveram .

De volta à Bacopa as Indústrias Hart dariam um novo destino à cada uma das pessoas salvas para prosseguirem suas vidas dignamente. Enquanto isso o chefe daquela barbaridade toda esmurrava a mesa praguejando .

_ Roooogeeeeeeer !

_Sim senhor Dunkan ! Pois não!

Vire Bacopa de ponta cabeça e descubra de quem George recebeu ajuda pra destruir meus negócios . Não sabem com quem estão lidando! Começarei tudo de novo e dessa vez sem ninguém para me atrapalhar .

A família Hart de volta à LA nem tiveram tempo pra matar as saudades pois Jonathan leu no jornal que haveria uma festa na casa de Dunkan . Não poderiam perder a oportunidade de desmascará-lo e elaboraram um outro plano .

Jonathan chegaria na festa 1º pois Jennifer insatisfeita com o casamento chegaria depois numa entrada triunfal , despertando todos os olhares para ela , inclusive de Dunkan .

Mentiria pra ele com cautela sua insatisfação , o seduziria deixando que à levasse para o quarto , e lá o pegariam . Sob tortura confessaria tudo com a policia lá mesmo para o prender.

O espanto dos repórteres vendo Jonathan Hart chegar sem sua linda mulher , os fez perder a noção de que estavam ali pra fotografar, ainda mais que ele entrou sem dizer uma palavra e com a cara de não muitos amigos, pela sua tensão e ansiedade de saber como Jennifer iria o fazer perder o fôlego quando chegasse.

George disfarçado é lógico , também estava na festa , chegou tb antes do amigo.

Não se agüentavam esperar Jennifer . Finalmente ela entrou exibindo seu vestido vermelho de decote profundo , moldurando seus seios pequenos e o corpo escultural , jóias também vermelhas , chamou a atenção de todos os repórteres , despertou muita inveja nas mulheres ,fez cair o queixo de George e quase matou Jonathan de paixão , desejo e ciúmes , pois mesmo por causa justa , seria alvo da cobiça daquele canalha insuportável.

Logo Dunkan o anfitrião da festa veio ao seu encontro e Jonathan nunca tirando os olhos dela.

_Como vai ? Vejo q pela 1ª vez não chega à uma festa com seu marido! Dou azar ou as coisas mudaram um pouco?

Ele colocou um sorriso sonso mas sensual na fisionomia e respondeu :

_ Bom, nada dura para sempre! Tire suas próprias conclusões.

_ Venha então , pegue um drink e vamos conversar.

Jonathan se aproximou de George e confessou seu desespero ao ver sua esposa sob o olhar de cobiça de Dunkan.

_ Apresse logo as coisas ou não respondo por mim, não vou suportar isso , juro q não.

George respondeu sarcasticamente :

_ Acalme-se , não ponha tudo a perder por um momento de ciúmes bobo , ela sabe se proteger sozinha e afinal nem estão se tocando ainda ! George provocando de novo !

Um nó terrível se formou na garganta dele só de imaginar Jennifer sendo tocada .

Jennifer jogava todo seu charme e sensualidade pra cima dele e quando seu rosto se aproximou dela uma corrente elétrica passou por todo corpo de Jonathan o fazendo suar , dar um nó em sua garganta de novo e uma gelo parecendo um icberg em sua barriga.

George estava realmente com medo do amigo fazer alguma besteira .

_Leve esse bilhete até ela George , dê um jeito de entregar . Faça isso agora .

Ela sabia que estava havendo algo , o que eles falavam tanto e olhavam pra ela?

Dunkan pediu licença e saiu prometendo que sua noite iria ser muito agradável se dependesse dele.

Ela e eles se olharam quando Dunkan saiu e George aproveitou pra entregar o bilhete . Jennifer abriu o papelzinho e riu do ciúmes dele .

_ Dê um jeito de subir imediatamente antes que eu mostre à quem você pertence.

Instantaneamente o local mais íntimo dela se encheu de prazer . Pra disfarçar . deu mais umas voltas disfarçando sua possível separação de Jonathan para os curiosos e então se aproximou de Dunkan .

O que tem pra me oferecer nessa noite especial pode ser agora? Vou viajar e não gostaria de perder essa oportunidade. Ainda mais à de colocar uns bons chifres em Jonathan .

Ele se excitou com essas últimas palavras dela .

_ Nem um minuto e já subo, discretamente vá e espere.

Jonathan observou ela subir olhando os olhos dela dizerem :

_ Sou de você !

No quarto os policiais amigos de Jonathan abriram o cofre obtendo mais informações que esperavam , junto de George e Jennifer .

Quando Dunkan entrou no quarto ela estava de pé à sua espera .

Nem acredito que possuirei uma mulher como você pra fazer o que eu quiser , pelo menos por uma noite. Jonathan Hart não se sente o máximo? Pois farei questão de mostrar à ele o quanto posso ter um monumento desses , ainda mais sendo sua esposa .

Jonathan ouvindo tudo atrás da porta , deu um chute violento nela . Ele o esmurrou e foi difícil ser contido por George e os policias.

- E la é miiiiiinhaa , mulher ! E só quem põe as mãos nela sou eu seu cafajeste , as suas mãos de agora em diante só vão servir pra pegar em privada de cadeia .

Dunkan fuzilando Jennifer e os deamis foi preso enquanto George se ria da valentia e ciúme de Jonathan . Claro não foi só por esse motivo que ele o esmurrou mas por todas as outras canalhices.

O casal ficou sozinho no quarto depois que todos desceram e Jonathan puxou Jennifer para si , apertando forte os seus cabelos . Ele estava realmente transtornado .

_Me diz quem possui seus sentimentos, seus pensamentos, sua atenção, seu corpo , sua vida? Me diz de quem é tudo isso?

Jennifer assustada e aflita , delirava de amor e tesão , respondeu com uma pergunta :

_Me beija ?

Ele ainda resistindo e sustentando seu olhar disse :

_ Fala ! Fala de quem é ?

Num sussurro ela respondeu ?

_Só de você !

A boca de Jonathan inchada de tanto desejo , engoliu a dela num beijo extremamente forte com todo ardor e paixão que poderia haver n nele . Depois à deitou na cama e esfregando a mão por dentro do seu decote sexy , apertou seu seio e tirou seu vestido violentamente louco de saudade , desejo e ciúme. Louco pra mostrar novamente o quanto era homem pra fazer amor com ela , com seu corpo . Ela aflita perguntou se ele iria possuí-la na cama dele . Mas não obteve resposta . Começando por seu pescoço ele beijou cada pedacinho do seu corpo e depois que à penetrou então sentia como se pudesse colocá-la inteira dentro dele .

_É loucura a gente fazer isso aqui .

_Se os outros podem ser inconseqüentes , a gente também pode .

Ela sorriu , Jonathan sempre à surpreendia , principalmente agora cheio de saudades e de ciúmes .

_ Eu também sou só seu meu amor! Somente seu . Pode sentir isso?

E à beijou profundamente apaixonado , depois tirou-a dali , pois a noite estava apenas começando, apenas esperando o que ele preparara em suas loucuras de amor.

Lá em baixo George esperava o casal rindo consigo mesmo , sabia o que tinha acontecido na ausência de todos . Depois dos agradecimentos entre ele e Jonathan , foi para casa dos Hart no carro de Jennifer , Max estava ansioso por uma historinha .

Ela notou o ar de tarado e ansioso de Jonathan .

_ Por acaso está preparando uma surpresa pra mim ou estou sendo pretensiosa ?

_Preparei algo que combine com esse vermelho . Quero ele um pouquinho pra mim .

_ Não foi isso que você teve me ultrajando ? Ela disse olhando na direção da janela do quarto onde eles fizeram amor .

_Isso foi só um ensaio da apresentação .

_ Hummm paixão ! Vamos ver o que preparou !

Jonathan sentia ser o homem mais poderoso e apaixonado do mundo.

Tinha sensações em relação à sua esposa que jamais achou que poderia alguém sentir igual .Eram intensas , fortíssimas e profundas. Ainda mais depois daquele ciúme todo! Vendo ela ali do seu lado , à levando pra onde quisesse , lhe dava um certo orgulho , mas não pelo poder , mas por pura paixão. Como à amava , Deus como ela o enlouquecia de tesão! E não era exagero nenhum , seu corpo , sua alma , seu sexo , formigava de vontade dela , mal podia esperar pra chegar onde planejou sua noite de felicidade e alegria . A ansiedade de saber que à teria para ele , pelo tempo que quisesse , pra fazer o q quisesse , bem devagar sem pressa , era imensa. Queria muito ,queria tudo , queria sempre. E a noite estava compatível com ela . Gostosa demais , romântica demais , linda demais .

Jennifer também estava cheia de amor e paixão por ele . Sentia ainda sobre ela sua boca , seus braços ,seu corpo , seu sexo , seus olhos . Seus olhos dizendo tudo que ela significava para ele :

_Ela é miiiiiiiiinhaaaa , mulher ! Derreteu se sentindo loucamente amada , desejada , protegida . Queimava cada fibra de seu corpo e alma , imaginando para onde Jonathan à levaria e o que faria? Seria lindo , seria mágico , seria louco e principalmente seria seu mundo .

_ Percebeu que não falamos nada desde que saímos paixão?

_ Porque meu interior está queimando de uma maneira que não sobrou palavras .

Jennifer sorriu o sorriso que lhe ia na alma e no coraçã sabia que ela sentia o mesmo .

_ Chegamos minha rainha !

Ela ficou boquiaberta e paralisada .

_ Meu Deus Jonathan , como você achou esse motel ?

Ele adorava ver sua cara de satisfação .

_ É novo , exatamente com as cores que eu precisava .

_ Mas como sabia que eu estaria de vermelho?

_ Não sabia . Assim que te vi entrar , dei um telefonema pra minha secretária e pedi que ela encontrasse algo que combinasse perfeitamente com vermelho . Algo sexy , apaixonante , convidativo e estimulante , para uma noite quente , romântica e louca.

_ Você ... minha vida , rápido e romântico com adoro . E adorei isso !

A fachada do motel realmente combinava em tudo . Assim como sua esposa estava .

Sexy sem ser vulgar , linda sem ser exagerada , convidativa `a prazeres infinitos sem com isso tirar o intenso gozo da paixão . Um coração vermelho com uma flecha atravessada nele e uma boca sensual com os dizeres: beija-me mucho !

_Juntou também o espanhol amor ?

_Haveria frase que encaixasse melhor ?

O coração de Jennifer estava na garganta como se aquilo fosse pela 1ª vez com Jonathan e depois vendo ele dar sua identidade e fazendo os procedimentos de rotina , seu estômago gelava como iceberg.

Após entraram e quando o portão se fechou atrás deles , saíram do carro e mesmo não sendo necessário , Jonathan levou Jennifer pela mão como se fosse sua namoradinha de adolescência . A mão sensual dele à fazia se deliciar.

Ele abriu a porta e ela nunca viu nada tão sensual e parede da cama uma boca com uma língua passando nos lábios , a outra à frente e à direita era branca e por último completando a sensualidade , à da esquerda coberta inteirinha por rosas vermelhas abertas sem caule somente com miolo e pétalas. Era exatamente uma parede de rosas naturais.

Deslumbrante ! Ela exclamou embevecida . Jonathan pegou suas mãos :

_ Tudo isso e essa noite é somente para nós meu amor ! Ele beijou sua boca com desespero fazendo com que eles gozassem só no balanço das línguas .

Agora ela via uma banheira branca cheia de rosas na borda e na água. A cama toda branca também , travesseiros em forma de corações e pétalas , muitas pétalas de rosas vermelhas em cima dela , espalhadas no chão e pra todos os lados . Aquele lugar parecia realmente feito para eles, romântico , louco e apaixonado. Ela depois do beijo , da festa ,do carro , do motel , estava totalmente carente do amor e do desejo do seu macho em cima dela .

Ele tirou sua roupa 1º depois à dela. Se beijaram ,se acariciaram e tomaram um banho bem relaxante. Ela foi na direção da cama quando ele à puxou pelo braço com uma toalha branca nas mãos .

_ Deixa eu te secar minha Deusa . Pele molhada não será perfeita pros meus planos , disse ele com uma cara deliciosamente safada .

_Como assim? Ela pensou , o q será q ele vai fazer? Ela decidiu esperar calada pra não cortar o clima .

Então Jonathan pegou uma rosa vermelha do vasinho de cristal e jogou sobre a cama , depois `a pegou no colo e à jogou delicadamente nela .

_ Minhas 2 rosas, ele sussurrou . Ela ficou um pouco constrangida e ele adorou seu jeito . Estava saindo melhor do que ele havia planejado .

Sentando na cama com as costas na guarda , colocou Jennifer em suas pernas de modo que somente a curva de seu quadril ficou nas suas pernas , arqueando seu tronco pra baixo . Ele começando pelos dedinhos delicados dos pés e sua amada efoi passando a rosa em movimentos laterais pelas suas pernas e por dentro de suas coxas, bem devagar, até chegar ao seu sexo , mas é claro sem tocá-lo . Continuou subindo , percorrendo sua vagina perfeitamente emoldurada por um filete de pelinhos ruivinhos , claros e ralos , Jonathan engoliu seco para beijá-los . Queria beijá-la toda mas além de extremamente sexy e relaxante, esse ritual servia para ambas as partes sentir um desejo louquíssimo de se tocar.

Depois continuou a caminhada por seu ventre , rodeou o umbigo até a base de seus seios que ficaram eretos sentindo antecipadamente o toque da rosa . Seios era uma de suas fraquezas então assim que passou por eles , Jonathan fez um esforço sobre humano para não tocá-lo , sentindo sua amada sensível , vulnerável e louca pelo toque não da rosa , mas o seu.

Seguindo deslizou a rosa pelo seu pescoço , então ela se contraiu levemente o deixando em choque pois o seu pescoço era um de seus lugares preferidos . Finalmente colocou a rosa muito delicadamente entre seus lábios sempre com aquele movimento circular e encostou a pontinha de uma das pétalas na língua dela , insinuando que à tocasse .

Jennifer mexeu levemente a língua e acarinhou delicadamente a pétala com os lábios .

Nesse ritual o o respeito por ela também se sobressaíam e ele acarinhou seus cabelos enquanto ela tocava a rosa com a língua .

Não podendo mais agüentar , olhando aqueles lábios carnudos e sexys e a rosa entre eles , a trocou pela sua língua e de uma maneira muito forte e delicada ao mesmo tempo `a beijou profundamente e apaixonadamente. Quando parou o beijo , ele à deixou na cama por 1 minuto . Estava entorpecida e seu corpo estava no auge pelo toque dele . Assustada não era bem a palavra certa , mas surpresa pois como um homem poderia dar tanto amor , prazer paixão e romantismo ao mesmo tempo? E ainda ter idéias tão fantásticas e loucas pra concretizar tudo isso?

Jonathan voltou com um morango de uma das taças de cristal e repetiu o ritual da rosa , mas dessa vez começando pela orelha e em cada pedacinho do seu corpo que passava , à beijava com toda força de seu desejo. Seus seios voltaram ao estado normal pois ficaram eretos pelo toque da rosa e ele os provou das 2 maneiras. Admirava cada milímetro de seu corpo sem nenhuma pressa . Antes de tocar os seus seios com o morango , observou mais uma vez como eram durinhos e pequenos em forma de cone , emoldurados por uma auréola e um biquinho muito róseos. Em sequencia os mordeu com a ponta dos dentes , lambeu ,beijou , chupou e depois o beijou novamente repetindo tudo com o direito.

Depois seu umbigo e quadril , sempre tocando o morango , depois sua boca.

Quando chegou na moldura de seus pelinhos que acabavam na pontinha do começo da vulva ele os cheirou e repetiu o ritual dos 2 lados e em cima deles assim como nos seios.

Deslizou depois o morango na sua vulva inteira e à beijando mas nunca no meio para deixa-la ainda mais louca . Depois abocanhou ela todinha e colocou o morango entre suas bocas .

Os 2 à morderam ouvindo ele deliciosamente se quebrar e se beijaram loucamente, sentindo o prazer do quente da boca e o ácido do morango .

Descendo e alisando o corpo dela , ele abriu bem de vagar suas pernas .Pegou uma cereja da outra taça e colocou no começo da entrada da vagina . Com um dos braços levantou levemente uma de suas pernas , com o outro braço abriu mais um pouco a outra perna dela .

Levantou muito delicadamente a pele que revestia sua almofadinha e deixou totalmente exposta pra ele. Então , lambeu , beijou ,chupou , mordeu até que ela chegasse quase ao auge de seu tesão . Sentiu ela aumentando e esquentando em sua boca e língua eaumentando absurdamente o prazer . Depois ele tirava e colocava os lábios nela bem lento e delicadamente , até que ela explodiu em gozo e ele não parou o sexo oral enquanto não estivesse definitivamente saciada . Ele ainda continuou por um bom tempo provando sua vagina lisa , limpa , rosa e cheirosa . Como ele adorava chupar seu sexo !

Tirou a sua cereja , comeu e à penetrou , deitando seu corpo sobre o dela e à fazendo sentir o gosto fresco , doce e sensual da fruta , num beijo apaixonante e louco.

À queria somente nessa posição em baixo dele , assim poderia sentir melhor seu poder sobre ela , sentir que ela era dele , submissa e vulnerável . Nem sentiu vontade que ela desse prazer ao seu sexo , sentir que ela era dele o consumia e o ato sexual naquele momento estava extremamente delicioso . Ele provava todo seu corpo sem parar .

A noite ia caminhando lenta como um tributo à eles , prolongando o seu tempo e depois de muito se amarem voltaram para o chuveiro . Queriam deixar a banheira por último pois estava linda demais. Era um prazer ficar olhando pra ela e imaginando quando eles estariam dentro .

Jonathan na ducha , vendo como seus cabelos ficavam lindos com a espuma , se encheu de tesão , colocou uma de suas penas num desnível e chupou novamente seu clitóris .Depois percorreu seu corpo ensaboado com as mãos e apertou seus cabelos ensaboados também e à beijou desesperadamente . Entraram na banheira e se amaram mais uma vez entre as rosas , a espuma e os sais aromáticos . Só então se sentiram totalmente saciados . Exaustos voltaram pra cama .

Jennifer permanecia esparramada no peitoral másculo e sexy dele .

_ Muito obrigado paixão , tudo foi perfeito .

_Está sendo perfeito .

Ela sorriu ese corrigiu .

_Sim , está sendo !

_Querida , tudo que é feito pelo coração só pode ser perfeito . Não precisa me agradecer .

_ Me faz bem , é como se eu pudesse agradecer por ter você . O tom vermelho nos perseguiu hoje né ? E tivemos uma aventura e tanto . Foi ótimo ajudar o George e toda aquela gente .

_ Sim foi e você foi maravilhosa . Você sempre consegue ser mais maravilhosa do que já é .

_É porque eu tenho um marido que me inspira ser cada vez melhor . Por falar nisso , você pode inventar outros rituais , eu não vou me importar ! Bem eu posso retribuir procurando uns pra homens e fazer em você .

Ele rolou pra cima dela :

_ Eu iria adorar meu amor mas jamais poderia resistir ao seu toque sem te tocar .

_Eu resisti então você também pode tentar .

Jonathan olhou pra ela , seus olhos estavam intensos como sempre .

_Eu posso tentar tudo se for por você . Ela sorriu satisfeita e ele adorava isso . Agora me diz onde você comprou essa langerie vermelha ? Eu quero comprar todas as cores pras novas idéias .

_E se eu nãote disser ?

_Eu vou te perseguir até descobrir !

Eles gargalharam e ultrajaram suas bocas .

_Eu acho que você está me perseguindo agora paixão .

Jonathan sorriu e olhou em todas as direções do quarto .

_Olha o que a gente fez ? Amassamos todas as pétalas .

_Menos aquelas rosas na parede .

Ele voltou à olhar pra ela .

_Você me deu sem querer uma ótima sugestão pra nos despedirmos delas . Com certeza ficarão ainda mais lindas atrás de você quando eu te colocar contra a parede .

_Nossa ! Onde você guarda todo esse fogo Jonathan Hart ?

_Onde não sei mas depois que te conheci descobri que só você poderia acendê-lo dessa maneira.

Ela sorriu e enlaçou forte o pescoço dele .

_Ainda bem que você encontrou uma mulher completamente disposta e capaz de acompanhar seu ritmo quando ele está acelerado .

_Se você não soubesse eu te mostraria como é com todo prazer . Como por exemplo quando eu te mostrar como é fazer amor numa parede de rosas .

Eles tornaram à se olhar novamente .

_Então eu tenho outra sugestão pra te dar . Melhor a gente descansar logo porque eu estou louca pra saber como é !

Ele devorou sua boca pela última vez antes deles dormirem exaustos e ansiosos por mais essa experiência de se amar entre rosas . Com certeza eles precisavam revigorar as energias principalmente Jennifer porque o que Jonathan planejava pra ela era uma experiência bem vertical ."

**FIM**


End file.
